Damn it Nikola!
by SanctuaryObsessed
Summary: Helen thought her first daughter was dead, when she lost Ashley it made it worse. Little did Helen know that Nikola has been hiding their daughter half way across the world. Rating may change in later chapters. Now OC/Henry and Teslen
1. Chapter 1 NV Tesla

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sanctuary . . . Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Nikola looked up from his work as the front door to his large penthouse apartment slammed shut, "What happened now?" He asked as his daughter stalked into the room, throwing her bag over the couch, walking into the kitchen.<p>

"That dick head that I have to call my principal had me transferred" She growled, slamming the fridge door shut, having grabbed the wine she hadn't finished the previous night.

She uncorked the lid and took a sip before handing it to her father, sitting next to him at the dining table.

"To where?"

"Your gonna love this" She took the bottle back off him, grabbing a note out of her pocket and read aloud: "Dear Mr. Tesla, your daughter, Nada Tesla, has show disciplinary habits and is now being transferred to _New Cities_ Academy of Misbehaved Children"

"New City?" Nikola frowned, "Has that guy got it in for me or what?"

"There's no way that Magnus' little Abnormal detectors wouldn't pick me up" She got to the more important part, "You can't pull me out and I can't stay here" She sighed.

"I'm pretty sure some of our Tesla blackmail would get you out of there" Nikola smirked.

"If I drop out you lose the funding for your research" Nada replied, sadly, "I know how sad you'd be if you lost your work"

He stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out" He stood, kissing her hair.

She sighed and overlooked the blueprints he was working on, "I'll look for a apartment in New City"

-/-

Nada looked over the blank white walls of her new room, "Dad!" She yelled through the new apartment, "Wanna have a paint fight?"

He was at the door in a heartbeat, "I thought you'd never ask" He had cans of paint and a bottle of wine in his hands.

Nada spread plastic across her carpet and picked up a paint can, Nikola was standing near a wall inspecting the wine, she quickly pulled the lid off and threw the whole can of neon yellow paint at him.

It left a Nikola shaped shape on the wall, Nada burst out laughing seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Very funny" He muttered, grabbing a red paint can, she tried to run but there was no-where to hide, soon enough, they had neon's, shades and colors covering her walls and door and even a bit of the carpet.

She grabbed a paint brush and smudged a huge 'N' on the wall, going to the next she wrote a 'V' and then on the other a 'T' leaving the one with the door and closet without a letter.

"This looks cool" She muttered, flopping on the ground next to her father, taking the wine from him.

"That it does" He muttered back, "Come on" He hit her knee, "Lets get your stuff in here"

She just groaned, "Wait, we have to sign it"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course"

"Just so we can piss off the next people that come here"

He chuckled and signed next to the door in his old fashioned script, Nada signed her name below his in a similar fashion, he had taught her how to write and she had picked up his writing skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, Hate it? My first Nikola story will eventually will become a Teslen.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Don't tell me

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything and if I did there would be more Teslen moments.**

Note- Otac means father.

* * *

><p>Magnus sat behind her computer and frowned as she did abnormal search of the area, Nikola's abnormal signature came up on the edge of New City, not far down the river from the Sanctuary. She frowned again as she saw a similar life form, close by to his. This was odd he always traveled alone.<p>

Her frown deepened, "Oh, Nikola, what are you up too?"

-/-

Nada woke to her alarm clock and groaned, "Dad, get up!" She shouted pulling her duna over her head. She heard him groan in the other room, they'd been up late last night testing on of his Wireless Energy experiments, even though Vampires didn't need much sleep when they didn't get the little they needed they became very cranky.

She groaned as she sat up, her head pounding in a headache, "Too much wine" She muttered, "Too much wine"

She had a cold shower and got dressed in her favorite clothes, black jeans, a sleeveless corset top that showed her back through crossed lace and a pair of black and red Doc Marten's.

She walked out of her room the same time her father walked out of his, "Can we go somewhere? I'm sick of sitting on my ass"

He nodded, "We need to get more wine"

"And food" Nada told him, "We still need food"

He rolled his eyes, "I know that, I've been a Vampire longer than you have"

"I'm only half, Otac" She murmured as they left the building.

"And I love you for that"

"No you don't"

He laughed, "Of course not"

The walked onto the crowded main street and Nada gathered the courage to ask Nikola something she'd wanted to know for her whole life, "Tell me about my mother"

Nikola frowned back at her, "Why do you suddenly want to know?"

"You never tell me about her" Nada whined not telling him she'd had a dream about a woman with beautiful brown hair last night, "What was her favorite food?"

"Mexican, she always had a taste for spicy food" Nikola smiled.

"Her favorite color?"

"Good question, she loves black and white but those are shades, so I'm going to guess red"

Nada tucked her hands in her jean pockets, "Why did she name me Nada Vera back in 1948 when Serbian names weren't exactly at the top of the list?"

"You know what your name translates?"

"Of course, Nada means hope and Vera means faith"

"She hoped that you had enough faith in you to believe every life form has value, like her"

"Nice twist of words" Nada laughed.

"She had a way with words?"

"What was her name?" Nada peered up at her father, "Otac?"

Nikola sighed, "She's going to kill me that I haven't told you her name"

"She alive!" Nada said shocked, "Otac, this was 64 years ago" Realization dawned on her face, "Don't tell me"

"Your mother is Helen Magnus"

"Oh my god, Otac, this is 1984 all over again"

"That wasn't my fault"

"You vanished off the face of the Earth for 2 and a half weeks, had me sitting in your lab worrying the whole time and you came back to tell me that your experiment, that I had no idea you were doing I might add, had gone wrong!" Nada laughed remembering his face when he saw her sitting there as he came back into the right dimension.

"And your point is?" Nikola taunted.

"That your deceiving bastard!" Nada laughed back, "I should let the Government take away your money"

"That's going a little too far" Nikola mocked.

"It is not, you could blow up the whole continent if you wanted too!" Nada shouted back playfully, "I should be watching your every move when you get into _that_ state of mind"

"Your evil just like your mother"

Nada rolled her eyes, "That explains me, where did you get it from?"

He scoffed, "Another good question"

She rolled her eyes again, "So what are we doing now?"

"We're going to buy a car, go shopping and get you ready for school tomorrow"

She groaned, "I'm all for the car but the school stuff not so much"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. Really appreciated the review by <strong>Chapa'ai-hi, **thank you so much**.

**I would also like to thank** _OCW1272, Hellomy23 and jupiter-doll _**for adding my story to their favorite's and alerts. You guys are the best.**

**Hope**** you still like my story, it will be continuing, I just don't really know where it's going.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Interesting

Disclaimer- I do not own anything . . . Not to mean I won't stop trying

**Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>One red Tesla Roadster and one black and neon orange Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, three bags worth of school supplies, around 8 bags of food and 4 bags of wine later Nikola and Nada had collapsed on the couch in their apartment throwing the bags to the floor.<p>

Nada glanced at Nikola, "How long before you think Magnus will notice that I'm here?"

"A couple of days at the most"

"You told her I was dead, didn't you?"

He sighed, "Yes"

She glanced at her watch, "I'll start packing up" She climbed up, he followed but seated himself at the dining table looking over some blueprints.

"Your not still debating using a dimensional field to power the mode?" She asked.

"Maybe" Nikola muttered.

"I told you that'd it'd be almost impossible" Nada opened the trapdoor in the floor that led down into a wine cellar that was a large square wall in the down stairs neighbors living room and grabbed the 4 bags worth of wine.

His voice became muffled as she descended the wooden stairs in to the room below, "Nothing is impossible with Nikola Tesla"

"Of course not" Nada muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that young lady"

"You were supposed too" She murmured back, glancing over a bottle and put it into the right place, she had a system, the years had certain rows in which the bottles could be placed.

"Leave out the 49" Nikola called.

"K"

She jogged up the stairs, kicking the door shut, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing big"

"We never have anything big, we're Vampires" She poured him a glass, placing it beside his work, glancing over his shoulder at it, "Interesting"

"Hmm" He muttered too occupied to give ant intelligent answer.

She rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass, she lent on the counter in the kitchen, thinking.

'_Helen Magnus was my mother' _She thought, '_Otac had told me my mother had died of old age in 1994, I can't believe I believed him what a stupid thing to do, Helen Magnus. The famous Helen Magnus was my mother, god help me, I am so screwed._

_-/-_

Magnus looked up as her team entered her office, darkness had just fallen and she guessed they were on the their way to dinner.

"I zoned in on the area you told me you found Tesla's Abnormal signature" Henry said, "And found that it was coming from a block of high price apartments, definitely being his style, they were bought by a Mr. George Hamilton and his daughter" He held up a file, "A couple of days ago, definitely Tesla as you can see, I sorta focused on the daughter after that and I found out that she was transferred to New Cities Academy of Misbehaved Children from a different academy in Spain, she was arrested for vandalism and had charges pressed for stealing from Zaporizhzhia Nuclear Power Plant in Ukraine, however there wasn't any evidence towards her."

"Interesting" Magnus said looking over a picture of a young teenager with long black hair and bangs, she had shocking blue eyes that looked shockingly like her (Magnus) own, "Do we have a name?"

"She most commonly goes by Jessica Bordeaux" Will said, "But Henry did a little did a little more digging and managed to get past some massive firewalls-"

"Which took a lot of time, might I add" Henry put in.

Magnus smiled, "The name?"

Will sighed, "Nada Tesla"

Magnus froze, "Nada?"

"Yer" Will nodded, "Sound familiar, another Oxford classmate?"

"Of course it sounds familiar" Magnus stood, "She's my daughter"

* * *

><p><strong>Click the cute little review button please, he's begging to be clicked.<strong>

**A special thanks to **_Sailor's Wife, Feyfangirl, Samantha McKay _**for their reviews. Thanks to **_k8tbug52, Sailor's Wife, Samantha McKay_ **for adding the story to their alerts list and to **_yearofthedays _**for adding this to their favorites and **_Samantha McKay_** for putting me in her favorites.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, getting ready for the new school year.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sanctuary

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for such the long wait, I have locked myself to my computer and I will not stop writing until I have at least 2 chapters up for my sweet reviewers, again, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry.**

* * *

><p>Nada sighed as she dressed her new schools uniform. She swore the principal liked girls in ridiculously short skirts, not just skirts, a <em>pencil <em>skirt. How disgusting was that not to mention that it only reached just above the mid-thigh. The long sleeved button down blouse was _almost _cute, the 3 inch black heels were definitely out of the question, but luckily Nada stole highly illegal produce from Nuclear Power plants in heels.

Nada walked out into the living room to see her father passed out at the table over his plans for electricity produced by a dimensional field, "Otac" She shook his shoulders, "Nikola!" She shouted.

He groaned, "What!" He snapped, clearly not happy that she had woken him.

"I'm going to school, is there anything you need me to get on my way home?"

"No, darling, I'm fine"

Nada nodded picked up her keys and black shoulder bag and exited the apartment, she took the elevator done to the car park, dreading the day ahead.

As soon as she got out on the open road in her Bugatti Veyron she let her mind wonder, she thought of her mother, she wondered what Helen Magnus was like, what did she look like? Questions muddled her thoughts and she sighed and glanced over the river, that's when she saw it.

The _Sanctuary_, her mouth fell open, she'd heard her father talk about it before but seeing it in real life was unbelievable. The large Gothic building had to be the most beautiful building she'd ever seen and she'd travelled all over Europe and Asia.

She turned out of New city, forgetting about getting to school, she passed Dead Bridge and drove to the front of the Sanctuary. It looked like a castle, one that held deep secrets and mystery, which she guessed was the aim because if you were giving Abnormal's Sanctuary, you needed it to look different, needed it to draw in the paranormals attention.

The building had pieces missing out of the roof; it looked strong and could take on everything but at the same time held memories of forgotten wars and dead people. Helen Magnus was all about the past, of course being a 272 year old woman would do that too you.

She noticed how tight it looked as well, security camera's lining the gates, the code system beside the driveway, this wasn't a place to meddle with.

Nada leaned back in his chair and closed her eyes, she let her heightened hearing abilities take over and she heard it, the voice, she could put it to the woman straight away, the voice of authority, power and British tones.

Nada was snapped out of her trance as her phone went off in her breast pocket, "Hello" She answered.

"Hello" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"I'm Henry" The male replied, "I was just wondering what you were doing sitting in front of my house"

"Henry?" Nada asked, "You work for the Sanctuary Network?"

"Yeah, you're the Doc's daughter, right?"

"Yep, not that I knew it up until a few days ago, though" Nada replied.

"Yeah, me neither"

"Hayy, Henry, can you do me a favour?"

"Probably"

"Can you tell me about my mother?"

"The Doc?" He asked, "Sure, if you sign a disclosure agreement"

"Done, can we get together sometime, I have to go to school?" Nada asked.

"Sure, meet you at the top of Dead Bridge at 4?"

"Sounds good" Nada smiled, "Thanks for trusting me so quickly, it's different"

"The Doc says you're a decent girl, I believe her"

Nada hung up and pulled the car around and headed back towards New City and her new school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the kind reviews, I hate myself for not writing sooner. But school is a bitch and not to mention, the amount of homework I have to do. So got to hell homework I wanna write about Sanctuary and Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla and Teslens! I believe in saving trees by not handing out homework! Nah, school isn't that bad . . . sometimes. <strong>

**Special thanks out to **_CarterK1ck5A55, Rayne91, Miss Magnus, minderismeer, nonamemanga, beautybells, Saturngirl16, Feyfangirl and Lara Jane Magnus._

**Thank you so much.**

**M.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bastard

**I do not own Sanctuary . . . sadly but they do a good job at it anyway.**

* * *

><p>Nada had better things to do than go to school. Her first day was a complete waste of time and ended with her getting sent home early because she bashed some guy that had come onto her, she later found out that he'd been submitted into the school for Sexual Harassment. Nada was mainly a calm person; she had always known that she had gotten the trait from her mother because Nikola was anything but. But when she got in temper, boy, could she spit flames. Nada hit the gas in her car on her way home, she kept glancing around. Her instincts were on edge, she just knew something bad was going to happen. She was adjusting the rectangular glasses that she normally wore in public perched on her nose when it happened.<p>

The Abnormal slammed into her car, crushing the door against her. If she was human she would have been dead. The car spun into the Mercedes beside hers. Nada coughed through the smoke, not that she needed to, and rubbed her eyes. She sliced her seat belt with a transformed nail and pulled herself out of the car. This Abnormal was furious and was roaring at the top of its lungs. It looked like a giant turtle, a scary turtle. Its mouth of full of blade sharp teeth twice her size, its shell got like it could take on nuclear bomb, which it probably could. The only small feature on the creature's body was the small cold black eyes that stared at her like she was lunch.

She should have now better when the creature's huge foot came towards her. She rolled out of the way with her lightening Vampire speed. She scrambled to her feet. She was aware of four other people coming up behind her, even more so when they started shooting at the creature with stunners. She quickly regretted throwing her gun on the passenger's seat when she had climbed into her car at New Cities Academy.

"Stay there!" A woman with a British accent shouted. Nada pinpointed the voice immediately.

Helen Magnus.

The giant Turtle reared its head and gave an almighty screech as it was hit by blue bolts of light, shot at it by the Sanctuary team. The turtle glared down at Nada as if she was the one that was shooting it and lowered its head to height. It growled and Nada thought quickly, she ripped off her glasses.

The creature turned to ice under her blue eyed gaze. This was Nada's special ability; she had gained from being an offspring of two Vampire counterparts. She could turn anything to ice if she really wanted to, she never really used it. Not really having the need for it anyway, hence why she wore glasses in public in case someone pissed her off.

Nada stood and froze. She was staring right at the face of her mother. The three people behind her, Nada was guessing, were Freelander, Zimmerman and Henry. Magnus was more beautiful than Nada had imagined and it was hard to believe they were related, this woman was more than beautiful, glossy long exotic brown hair. Nada finally found out where she had gotten her eyes, this woman's were full of authority and power, much like the voice Nada had heard inside the Sanctuary. Helen Magnus had a built hourglass figure that was much like Nada's. Nada looked a lot like she mother, only less beautiful, she believed.

Magnus was staring at Nada; with so much focus that it made Nada squirm. And bolt.

For Nada had turned around and ran, as fast as a Vampire could. She ran until she wrenched open the front door of the Tesla's apart and slammed the door closed on her bedroom. Nada didn't want this, she was happy with believing her mother was dead.

This was overwhelming in several different ways. Nada ran the bath in her bathroom and stripped down. She slid into the freezing water and slid down until her head of fully underwater, she thanked Nikola for getting her a deep bathtub.

_Pity, I can't drown myself_, she thought.

Her black hair billowed around her face. She closed her eyes, all she could see was her mother's face and for that she was deeply regretful. A part of her was angry at Nikola, for not telling her sooner, the other part was pissed that she'd put herself in the situation in the first place. If she hadn't got kicked out of the school for the day, she wouldn't have been in the car or anywhere near that Abnormal.

An hour later, Nada surfaced. She regained breathing as though she had been under there for a second, she felt better. Water always cleared her mind, gave her time to think. She had half an hour to meet Henry. She dried herself and wrapped herself in a knee length silk dressing gown and walked to her room. She passed the lounge room and frowned as she saw that the table was clear, no blueprints, nothing. Nikola never cleaned up after himself.

Nada shrugged it off and entered her room; there was a note on her bed in Nikola's script.

_Nada._

_Will be back as soon as possible, I've cracked something big. Be gone a fortnight at the most, hopefully._

_With love,_

_Nikola._

"Bastard" Nada sighed.

* * *

><p>Henry coughed as he stood at the top of Dead Bridge, he was wondering if Nada was actually going to show. He regrated leaving the Doc in the state she was in; she'd gotten home and got into her paperwork like nothing had happened. She always did this when she was upset.<p>

He looked up as he heard the rumbling of a sports engine at the bottom of the bridge, a Tesla Roadster zoomed up the bridge and stopped beside the van he'd bought. Nada climbed out, she wasn't wearing the glasses he'd seen her in earlier in the day, she was a very attractive young woman.

"Hi" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hayy" He smiled back, "Nice moves today"

"Oh don't remind me" She muttered leaning on the van beside him.

Henry chuckled, "Abnormal?"

"Vampire parents" Nada muttered.

"Me too" He smiled, "I mean I'm an Abnormal not a Vamp like Vlad"

"Vlad?" Nada laughed, "You're not talking about my father are you?"

"Yeah" Henry laughed, "Sorry"

"No, I might use that one day" She said, "I'm a Vamp as well"

"Really, I thought Vlad was the last one"

"He was until I showed up 64 years ago" Nada smiled, "Nikola had my mother test me when I was 2 for Abnormality's I came up clean but I started to transform when I was 13"

"Must have been scary, I remember my transformation so clearly" Henry tucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

Nada sniffed for a second and then smiled, "You're a Werewolf"

"Don't use the W word, I am a HAP" Henry said, mocking outraged.

Nada laughed, "You're funny, my father was wrong"

"What does Tesla say about me?"

"Well" Nada looked over the water, her arms crossed, "You are referred to as the Puppy in my house hold"

Henry barked out a laugh, "That's Tesla for you"

They stood in comfortable silence for a while. Nada sighed and said, "How did my mother react?"

"Magnus has a different way of coping to everyone; she sat in her office and attacked her paperwork with a vengeance." Henry muttered, softly, "She's not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking"

"I was a coward, I ran instead of confronting her" Nada replied, her tone as hard as stone.

"You were scared. I don't blame you, if I ever met my parents I wouldn't know what to do"

"You don't know your parents?"

"Magnus found me on a Moor when I was six and brought me to the Sanctuary" Henry explained.

"I'm sorry"

"No problem, I love the life I have and the family"

They sat and laughed about all kinds of things, Henry told her about Magnus and Nada told him about her adventures in her 64 years. They enjoyed each other's company and had a lot of things in common. Henry found himself smiling for the first time in forever.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot longer than usual but I hoped you liked it. I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter and my little sister got into my computer (Which is now under password) and went through all my files. I think I fixed everything but if there is anything in there please PM or review it in for me and I'll fix it. And yes this is going to be a Teslen, I just haven't got Nada to the Sanctuary but Nikola will soon follow. And chemistry between Nada and Henry! I wasn't planning on her having a relationship but review if you want her with Henry.<strong>

**Reviews appreciated.**

**M.**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to the Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary . . . It would be called Teslen.**

* * *

><p>When Nada returned home the apartment was empty and she was tired. She walked into her room and sighed, there was something strange about the house, it seemed different. She pulled her shoes off and walked into her father's room. Her picture was missing from her father's beside table, she frowned and opened a draw from his dresser, it was empty. She flung open the doors on his walk in, a single set of clothes hung there.<p>

Nada fell to the floor, holding back tears; she had a rumpled piece of paper in her hand that she had found on Nikola's dresser. She roughly opened it and read:

_I am truly sorry._

_Nikola._

Nada crumpled it up and threw it across the room. She grabbed her IPhone out of her back pocket and dialled the number Henry had called her on earlier that morning.

"Hello" It was a different male voice that answered.

"I" Nada gulped back tears, "I . . . I need to speak to Henry"

"Sure, may I ask who this is?"

She gulped again, "Nada"

"The Doc's daughter?"

"I need to speak to Henry, Dr Zimmerman" Nada's voice went hard.

"On it"

She heard a couple of beeps and was connected in Henry's phone, "Hello" He said in his cheery voice.

"He left" Nada whispered.

"Tesla?" He asked, recognising her voice.

"He just left, he didn't even say goodbye, I got a note and that was it"

"God, Nada, are you ok?"

"I . . . I've never been alone, not in my whole life, this scares me, Henry"

"Do you want to come here?" Henry asked, "I can arrange a room for you"

Nada pushed her bangs out of her face and huffed out, "I don't know, Henry, I want to but I can't face my mother, not after what happened just now with Nikola"

"Come on, Nada" Henry sighed, "Come, Magnus won't mind. I'll even come and pick you up"

Nada sighed, "Henry . . . I don't know"

"You have my full and utter support" Nada could hear the smile in Henry's tone and it made her smile as well.

"I . . . I'll pack a bag but I'll meet you out the front, I want to run" Nada forced out.

"Awesome!"

"Wait. Henry" Nada said as he went to hang up.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Ahh" Henry paused, "Well, I help people for a living and . . . well"

"Yes" Nada pushed, liking the distraction.

"I think you're rather cute"

Nada laughed and rubbed her drying eyes, "Thank you, Henry"

"No problem, see you here"

"Be there soon" Nada hung up and walked out of Nikola's room, slamming the door on him.

-()-

Nada ran bare foot though New City and to the bridge that ran over to Old City, she came back into view as she slowed to a walk, she had a backpack on her shoulders, she was wearing the same dress she had been wearing when she saw Henry. It was a sleeveless black corset dress, the front reached just above the middle of her thighs, the back descended to her ankles. She had black, strappy, 4 inch high heels daggling from her right hand. Her hair was whipping around her face in the wind sweeping up from the river. A gun was hidden under her skirt very discreetly.

She could see the glowing Sanctuary, every light turned on each floor, though granted there was probably a life-form on each floor. Nada smiled slightly, loving the feeling of the concrete under her toes, when she was small Nikola never let her leave Underground. She lived 24 years in the same place in Underground, she got her first look of surface when she was 30 and Nikola was out in the War. Nada loved the sunshine and the feel of dirt and earth beneath her feet, she loved the smells that drifted through the air and the way the wind whipped around.

She looked up as she heard a bunch of teenagers walking up the same way she was doing. She looked back over the water and listened intently on the waves, the teenagers quieted as they walked up to her.

"Heels too much for you, Honey" A 19 year old girl asked.

"Why would I wear them when I can stab someone with them" Nada replied sweetly.

They looked confronted, one bounced back first, "Where you heading to, Babe?" The 17 year old boy asked.

"Well first I was thinking of robbing a bank, shooting the president and grabbing a beer from the pub" Nada muttered sarcastically.

The boy laughed, "I'm Nathan" He held out his hand.

Nada pulled on her heels and said, "And I'm leaving" She turned and walked away to the bottom of the bridge.

"Nice ass" Nathan shouted after her.

"Whatever" Nada replied and turned down into the street in which the Sanctuary's large lights shined down onto the street in front of it. She could see Henry's silhouette against the gates, she took a deep breath and walked forward, Henry heard her footsteps and looked up; he uncrossed his arms and smiled, "How are you?" He pulled her into a small hug.

"Alive" Nada replied, "It's just I've never been alone in my life, ever"

Henry nodded, "I understand, I still think about when I lived on the moor all the time"

Nada smiled slightly, "Thank you for giving me a place of stay"

"No problem, the guys are waiting in the foyer" Henry nodded back to the building, "If you want to see them"

Nada nodded, "Yes, I will"

"Nice accent, I never noticed it before" Henry unlocked the front gates, "Very unique"

"Mix of Serbian, mainly, Russian, European mostly" She shrugged, "I travelled a lot in the past couple of years, Nikola finally let me leave, he can be . . . possessive"

"Yer, I bet if the Doc let him, he'd lock her away for himself" Henry smiled.

"I'm sure that would go well for the rest of the world" Nada smiled, "It'd be headline news, Helen Magnus, Abnormal Sanctuary Keeper, 272 year old woman, missing!"

Henry laughed, "You're a lot nicer than Tesla"

Nada smiled, "Well, even though I spent the last 60 odd years listening to him rant and rave, I don't share the same view of life as he does"

Henry smiled as they reached the front door, "You ready?"

"To meet my mother for the first time?" Nada asked, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it; tell me if you think I rushed her to the Sanctuary to fast because I have another version of this chapter that I didn't know it I should post. Thanks anyway, I've started the HenryNada relationship and Nikola and Helen's is close (FYI, Nikola is a SCIU because this is based in season 4 **


	7. Chapter 7 Mum?

**Sorry for such the long wait between chapters, I'm in an advanced class at school and it brings shit loads of homework.**

* * *

><p>Nada let out a breath as Henry opened the door; he took her bag, hanging it over one of his shoulders.<p>

Bright light spread over them and Nada blinked, inside were 4 people, Nada recognised all of them; Dr Will Zimmerman, Kate Freelander, a big hairy Sasquatch and Dr Helen Magnus.

Nada's eyes locked on the latter; the prim and proper woman that ran the world wide Sanctuary Network, her mother.

"Nada" The woman stared back at her.

"Mum?"

Magnus nodded.

Nada surprised herself when she enveloped the woman in a fierce hug; Magnus was oddly surprised as well but squeezed her back as equally tight.

"It's been so long, Nada" Magnus breathed in her ear, "I'm so sorry I didn't know you. Nikola assured me that you were fine with our arrangements. I didn't know he would do this to you, Nada and I am so sorry for that"

Nada nodded, "I understand what you did. Nikola told me that I was born to give him something to do, someone to keep him company"

"I am so deeply sorry for losing him" Magnus whispered, "I hope I can make it up to you" She drew back to look the younger woman in the eyes.

"Well, you can start with a nice glass of wine" Nada teased.

"Good lord" Helen placed her hand between Nada's shoulder blades and led her out the Foyer, "You really are like your father aren't you?"

"Oh definitely" Nada replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short I know. Next chapter is being written and will be up momentarily.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 You Live More Than I Do

**I'm sorry for the delay, 6 assignments to do and I have to tutor every Monday and Wednesday, so sorry for the delay.**

Nada swirled the wine around in her glass, the air was uncertain. Her blue eyes shot up as the door opened, Zimmerman entered.

"Sorry to intrude" He said.

"Not at all" Nada replied, "Helen just left, if you were looking for her"

"No, actually I wanted to speak to you" He said, leaning against the wall next in front of her, she was perched expertly on the thin ledge of the window sill, the wind billowing around her as she looked over the River.

"About what?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm the resident Physiatrist and if you wanted to talk about anything, that's what I'm here for" He crossed his arm.

"I may look like a child" Nada replied, dryly, "But I definitely am not and I do not need you as a shoulder to cry on"

"I'm not saying that, I just want to know more about you"

"Well, I spent the first 30 years of my life stuck underground believing that the surface was a chemical inferno" Nada said, "And that my mother was dead, I only found out a week ago that she was alive because of my keen observation of words, Nikola kept me locked up like a common criminal, never let me out of his sight. He only let me go to fetch him ingredients in his experiments"

"The Nuclear Power plant in Ukraine" Will murmured.

"When I was 32 I got sick of being in a trapped box and went on a suicide mission, I'm stronger than my father, you know, knocked him out and followed the route to the surface, only to find out it was a beautiful blooming place. You see, Dr Zimmerman, you've probably lived more than I have, even though I'm older"

He was nothing but shocked by her words.

"You can see yourself out" She murmured.

He nodded and left, he glanced back as he closed the door, he normally read people like a book. This girl, or woman, was impossible; her thought process was so different to others, her ability to see the world was so different to the way everyone else did. She was like a Hollow Earth Abnormal only she had no reason to believe that the surface was real.

"Hayy, Will, where ya going?" Henry came around the corner.

"Magnus' office" He replied, absently, "You?"

"Nada's room" Henry smiled.

"I wouldn't"

"Why?" Henry said, alarmed.

"I just spoke to her, she seemed pretty fired up" Will glanced at him.

"What'd you do?" Henry asked, "You did the whole get into your head thing, didn't you?"

"It's my job, Henry"

Henry stared at him; "I'm going to my Lab" He turned around and went back the opposite way.

"Don't blame me!" Will called back.

Magnus put Nada through a Fitness Test, starting with monitoring heart rate and blood pressure as she worked out and Blood tests.

"Well, Nada, you seem to be more than in shape" Helen smiled, "If I may take a sample of your blood?"

Nada nodded and held out her elbow, "So why do you want to know all this stuff?"

"Future practice" Helen smiled, "The information on our staff may help the Sanctuary teams in the future, that is why we keep our records up to date, even now Henry is working some of my earlier logs into the computer system, even though most of what I had in there was incorrect, it is still useful"

"Takes a big person to admit their faults" Nada glanced at her elbow as the Doc pulled the needle out, the small blot of blood disappeared as the skin healed over.

"Yes" Helen said, absentmindedly, "How did you do that so quickly?"

"What?" Nada asked, "Heal?"

Helen nodded, "I've only ever seen a full blood Vampire heal that quickly, even on such a small wound"

"Oh, it's simple" Nada picked up a knife from the table beside them.

"No, Nada, wait-"

Nada sliced the knife through her arm, leaving a long bloody gash which healed over almost immediately, "Cool isn't it?"

"Stay here" Helen held out a hand for a second and walked quickly out the door.

"What happening?" Nada called after her.

**Sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean for school to get in the way so much, but you know High School, a week to do a draft, 3 days to get the finished copy in and imagine doing that with **_**six**_** and I mean 1500 words each! I am so out of my depth here!**


	9. Chapter 9 Annabeth

Helen picked up her mobile outside the lab she had been working with Nada, she quickly dialled a number.

"Annabeth" A voice answered.

"Annabeth, thank god you answered" Helen replied.

The girl groaned, "Now I wish I didn't"

"You'll want to hear this trust me" Helen replied.

"I'm still very angry at you for killing my granddaughter" Annabeth replied, she had a Latin accent, a very old Latin "What is it you wish for me to know?"

"Nikola had a daughter"

"I know about Nada Tesla if that is what you're getting at, Helen"

"That's not it, I was doing a physical, and she has amazing healing properties" Helen explained.

That made Annabeth pause, "Only Vampires with a lot of Vampiric blood can heal within the scope of a second"

"And that's why I called you" Helen smiled.

"Be there tomorrow" She hung up.

Helen smirked and put the phone down before the seriousness of the situation came back to her.

Helen had called a staff meeting to alert the team that Annabeth would be arriving today.

Henry was the last to arrive, "So what's going on Doc?" He asked.

"I have a visitor and she's not to be messed with at the best of times" Helen explained, "She's here to help me with Nada's Vampire problem, so to speak. She's very outgoing and happens to have a rather large reputation"

"What's she got to do with it?" Kate asked, "I thought no-one knew about the Vampires existing except you"

"She's the best and the only expert on this topic"

"A Vampologist?" Will asked.

"Amongst other things" Helen thought of the woman that was going to grace them with her presence.

"I'm offended"

The all jumped and turned to the sound of the voice. There was Annabeth in all her glory, perched on top of Helen's desk. She was wearing a white singlet with pearl buttons going down the front and a leather jacket, her legs were clad by skin tight black jeans and her feet with 4 inch criss-crossed heels that looked impossible to walk in. She was blonde with cheeky blue eyes that were exactly the same as Helen's. Her blonde bangs were swept to the side and her mouth was curled into the same small smirk that Helen's did. Her legs were crossed elegantly and she had one of Helen's Bourbon glass set on her knee, the fingers of her right hand wrapped around.

Helen stood and crossed her arms, "By which part, no doubt you've been sitting there the whole time?"

"Well, all of it" She smirked and shrugged, "Oh, and you forgot to add self-entitled bitch as you so gallantly called me the last time we gathered"

"You did earn the title" Helen replied.

"Yes, that may be true" She took a sip of her drink, "But" She slipped off the desk, "You had no right to tell it to me as my husband's funeral, now did you?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"No" Helen admitted, "I agree that was low of me"

"You finally admitted it" Annabeth rolled her eyes and downed her drink, "I was wrong there is a god"

Helen turned to her team, "Annabeth this is Will Zimmerman, Kate Freelander and a much older version of Henry Foss" She introduced, "Team, this is Annabeth Griffin"

"I remember you" Annabeth said as she shook Henry's hand, "He was the boy I saved from being bitten?" She glanced at Helen.

"Correct" Helen nodded.

"Interesting" Annabeth nodded, "Now, Helen, where is Nada?"

"Down stairs infirmary" Helen replied.

"I'm not going to run into Nikola, am I?"

"No, definitely not" Helen replied.

"Good, the last time I saw him, I shot him"

"Don't worry, as did I" Helen smirked and then frowned, "Your being oddly civil"

Annabeth glanced at her as they stopped in front of the elevator, "Realise that did you?" She smirked, "Well, I believe in clarity amongst species . . . or ex-species as it applies to you, my little ex-Vampire" She smiled, her eyes glittering in a malicious way.

"You're here to ruin my life, aren't you?" Helen asked.

"I think I've already accomplished that, wouldn't you agree?" Annabeth asked.

Helen glared at her.

"I'm guessing you guys don't have the nicest past?" Will interrupted.

"Not nice in any way possible" Annabeth replied, her eyes still on Helen.

"Nada's through there" Helen gestured to the door that they has approached.

"Thank you" Annabeth pushed the door open and entered confidently.

**I will be posting the story of Annabeth Griffin shortly, she will be featured a lot in the next couple of chapters and I have quite a few stories about her coming up, keep a look out for them if you happen to like her, I'll go more in depth in what she has to do with the plot in the next chapter. School Holidays so I should be getting some chapters up soon. **

**M**


	10. Chapter 10 Knives and Blood

**I own nothing . . . sadly.**

Annabeth approached Nada, "Nada" She smiled.

Nada looked up, "Hello"

"My names Annabeth Griffin" She held out her hand.

Nada shock her hand and stared at her, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to help you with your Vampiric problem"

"It's not a problem" Nada replied.

Annabeth who had been inspected Nada's wrist smirked and glanced up at the young girl, "Oh, but it's a problem to me if you are in fact a true Vampire"

"Why?"

"Because" Annabeth replied, tugging at the leg of her jeans and pulling out a knife, "Now don't move" Annabeth looked Nada in the eye as she said it.

"Annabeth" Helen warned.

Annabeth paid no attention and forced the knife through Nada's arm, completely severing it from her elbow.

"What the hell!" Nada shouted, grabbing her arm as blood pooled out.

Annabeth just leaned against the table, pushing the blood along her knife as Nada and Helen shouted at her.

"If she really is a vampire to the point of healing, it will grow back" Annabeth murmured, she rubbed the blood between her fingers, "And if it doesn't, I'll make the Source Blood serum for her again"

"Damn it, Annabeth do you always have to be this self-centred?" Helen knelt beside Nada.

"I'm a Vampire, it's what we do" Annabeth replied with a roll of her eyes, "Don't you remember how shy Nikola used to be before he injected the Source Blood?"

"Tesla?" Will scoffed, "Shy? You have got to be kidding me?"

"No" Annabeth replied as Nada moaned, Annabeth rolled her eyes at the young Vampire, "Get up"

Nada stared at her like she was insane.

"Ok, let's try that again" Annabeth muttered, "Get up or you die"

Helen helped Nada to her feet and onto the table, Annabeth handed her a vial of what seemed to be blood, "Drink it" She ordered.

"What is it?" Nada asked.

"Diluted source blood" Annabeth replied, "Drink it"

Nada threw it back, "Woh that tastes good"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, "Really? I didn't know"

**Been gone for ages. I'm sorry I don't have an excuse expect for I didn't know where to go for here.**


End file.
